Built To Last
by Neko-Su
Summary: Harry starts to see Draco in a new light. Unsure of what these new feelings mean Harry tries to avoid Draco until he can figure it out. Unfortunately for Harry, Draco has other plans.First Yaoi that I've ever posted for others to read so review please.
1. First Kiss

_He's so damn beautiful._

Letting his eyes run over his slender figure, Harry's mind became filled with unwelcome thoughts. He drank in his full body. Soft inviting lips, harsh grey eyes and his beautiful sleek hair. It shone a colour somewhere between blonde and silver.

Harry stared cautiously at Draco Malfoy.

He didn't like Draco. In face he loathed him. At the mere mention of his name Harry was filled with burning hatred, but he had to admit he had one hell of a body. Harry couldn't afford giving Draco a lust full look; instead he kept up a stony glare so he could stare freely at him.

Draco moved with an airy gracefulness that Harry had never seen before. Harry sat by the lake with his two friends watching Draco who was lounging, his head in Pansy's lap across the way. Ron was to busy staring at Hermione (Who was reading) to pay any attention to Harry, which suited him just fine. It was the first time he'd really been able to look at Draco since they started 4th year.

He didn't find this strange. Harry had recently discovered he was gay and assumed this was just a phase he was going through. I mean it's not like he _liked _Draco. He just liked to look at him. And think about him. And dream about him? Harry shook his head as though to shake Draco from his mind. It was unsuccessful. He cast a careful eye over at Ron. He was still staring greedily at Hermione.

Harry could feel the burn of watchful eyes on his back. He turned quickly and scanned the area hoping it was someone else. He sighed dolefully, no one else was here, it _had_ to be Draco. He looked over and met Draco's eyes. He smirked at the fact he'd got Harry's attention. Harry stared, making sure to throw in a hateful look or two every now and then. Draco sat up, much to Pansy's annoyance.

_Oh god. _Harry could feel the stomach wrenching panic creeping over him, cold and unmerciful. Draco walked calmly towards him, a smug grin set on his face. Draco's friends watched him with a sort of admiring curiosity that made Harry sick to the stomach. By this time Draco had the attention of Ron and Hermione who looked curiously at Harry then back to Draco.

He stopped directly in front of Harry and grinned down at him, barely able to contain himself. "What do you want Malfoy" Harry spat out, careful to keep the look of displeasure and anger on his face. "A word Potter" Malfoy was clearly enjoying this way to much. "No why should I talk to you Malfoy?!" Harry used as much hate as he could muster up. "Fine then" Malfoy leaned in close to Harry, the smug smile still stretched across his face "we'll just have to talk in front of your friends here , wont we? " Draco leaned back looking satisfied.

Harry sighed. He knew he had no choice. He got up grudgingly casting a significant look at Ron and Hermione.

He walked slowly away from them wishing with every step he could be somewhere, _anywhere_ else but here. He leaned against a tree his back to the others. "What do you want Malfoy?" Harry tried to sound inpatient and angry. It failed miserably.

"So like what you see then Potter?" Malfoy's enjoyment of the situation only made it worse. "What are you talking about" Harry silently cursed himself. He sounded so pathetic. "I know you where looking at me Potter, come on don't be shy" Draco laughed harshly, then leaned in close to Harry and looked at him in a way that made him feel weak. "You're easier to pull than most girls" He looked slightly disappointed. "See you around Potter" Draco walked away sniggering to himself.

Harry collapsed against the tree. That was a lot harder than he'd expected. He looked down and sighed, he was very glad the robes where loose.

"For the last time Ron! Nothing happened!" Harry sighed irritably and jumped onto his bed. He stared up and the ceiling hoping Ron wouldn't notice his flushed face.

"Than why did he want a privet word?!" Ron still wasn't satisfied with Harry's answer. He had told him Draco was threatening to tell Snape he cheated on their last potions test unless he did his homework. Harry had told Ron and Hermione he had refused and didn't think Draco would go through with it.

Hermione had given him a strange look which Harry hadn't liked but dropped the subject. Ron however would not shut up about it. "You're not going soft on him are you?" Harry sat up and looked at Ron as though he'd sworn. "Don't be stupid!" He picked up his pillow and chucked it across the room at Ron. It caught him full force in the side of the head. "Sorry mate, I guess I'm just tired or something" He laughed sheepishly "Imagine you and Draco friends!" He laughed again and through the pillow back at Harry. Harry laughed back but tried hard not to imagine it.

Harry took his usual place at the Gryffindor table between Ron and Hermione. Since yesterday Hermione had been giving Harry these strange looks. Every time he confronted her about it she just said just looked at him longer. Ron hadn't noticed as he was to busy pilling his plate high with food.

Harry had his back to the Slytherin table as usual but couldn't help turn and look at Draco every couple minutes. Draco knew this and it pleased him very much.

He made a point to look Harry right in the eyes whenever he look, and was completely satisfied when Harry blushed and quickly turned around each time.

Harry rushed his breakfast to get away from Draco as soon as he could. He suddenly felt very sick and jumped up to run to the bathroom. Unfortunately for Harry the nearest ones where by the dungeon. He thought about it for a second then decided he'd have to take the risk and rushed off.

Draco saw Harry get up and decided this was his only chance to catch him away from the other two of the infamous trio. He followed him down to the dungeons and watched him rush into the bathroom. Draco waited a moment then casually strolled in. The sight of Harry with his head down the toilet, and the faint smell of sick was the first thing to greet him.

Draco looked at the boy who was in a pitiful and state and felt nothing but the urge to laugh. And laugh he did much to Harry's surprise. Draco strolled over and leaned on the sink nearest Harry. He looked down at him with a devilish grin, not so different form his usual smirk.

Harry stood up and reached into his robes for his wand. Draco was too quick for him though. In one swift movement he was right in front of Harry almost nose to nose. And then with a one last quick smirk at him he closed the gap, pressing their lips together in a passionate kiss.


	2. Trouble Ahead

Hey this is my second chapter. FINALLY up!!! Sorry it took so long!! We had a few tears when I lost 4 pages. So I've shortened it down a bit sorry! Although I think I like this version anyway. Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it! I want to thank everyone who reviewed my first chapter. EXCEPT for the girl who dislikes yaoi. She can get hit by bus DDD love the rest of you though.

Yeah so enjoy!!! -Runs away-

* * *

Draco pulled back looking at Harry disappointedly.  
"Are you always that good or do you just really like me?" his voice dripped with sarcasm. Harry felt his insides burn in protest. "I wasn't ready! I didn't expect you to just stick your bloody tongue down my throat!" He felt the strange need to defend his obviously terrible kissing abilities. But in all fairness, he thought to himself, I really wasn't expecting it.

"Oh so you can do better then?" Draco spoke in a taunting voice that made him almost bubble over with anger. "Yes!" Harry shielded his pride and his awful kissing.

"Ok then prove it" Draco moved in and once again made the connection between their lips. This time Harry was prepared. He quite smugly slipped his tongue into Draco's mouth. Then it hit him; here he was Harry Potter the boy who lived, with his tongue down the Slytherin prince's throat!

"Harry?" Hermione's voice rang out from outside the door. "Harry I'm coming in!" She pushed the door open and stepped inside. Harry and Draco sprang apart in a mad rush. Hermione stopped mid step and stared from Harry to Draco a look of shock on her face. Harry, panting slightly, panicked and tried to make some excuse for the situation he had been found in.

"H-Hermione It's not...well it is….but…I didn't mean…it was an…"

Draco decided to show Harry some mercy and opened his mouth to the smooth flow of lies that followed. "This is a boys bathroom Granger in case you can't read, oh I forgot you're a moodblood. I was just showing Potter here a thing or two about duelling but he's so terrible I fell asleep. Move" He pushed past Hermione a smug smile set on his plump red lips. Those lips… Harry felt himself blushing at the thought of what he had just done.

He turned around and grinned at Harry "See you around Potter" He pursed his lips seductively before turning on his heel and walking out cackling with laughter.

* * *

Harry sat in silence at the Gryffindor table pushing his food around his plate and keeping his head so low he was almost nose to cheese with his jacket potato.

Ron wolfed down his food shamelessly barely noticing the eerie quietness of his other two companions. Hermione would take several quick glances a second at Harry then stare back at her food. She blushed furiously every time he caught her looking.

Harry sighed for the umpteenth time and forced a fork full of potato into his mouth. He nearly gagged as the cold lumpy thing slid down his throat. He decided that tonight he'd have an early night and then in the morning Hermione would have forgotten all about what had happened and things would return to normal. He saw only 2 problems. One, Hermione isn't the type to forget seeing two guys, complete enemies, kissing in a boy's toilet. But then again, he thought, I can't think of anyone who could just forget. And two, Draco had said "See you around Potter". What he meant by that? Did he want to see Harry again? Kiss him again? What did Harry think of that?

His face blushed as he thought of walking down the corridors holding Draco's hand. Lying with his head on Draco's chest. Having his hair stroked by Draco and being called the stupid pet names he had always hated. He nearly laughed out loud at the last one. He didn't like Draco. Of course not, he couldn't like Draco. He shook his head and watched gratefully as Draco fell from his thoughts.

But not for long. Harry felt the warmth of Draco's hand on his shoulder, and the tickling temptation of his breath on his neck. Harry was tempted into his own mind, and their he was in the toilets with Draco. Except this time Hermione hadn't come barging in. It was just him and Draco. Draco pushed Harry up against the sinks, Harry moaned in pain into Draco's mouth merely increasing his excitement.

Harry's hands placed themselves conveniently on Draco's waist pulling their bodies closer and closer until Draco' "excitement" was pressed against Harry's inner thigh. Harry sighed happily and let his hands travel downwards. His mind was racing; he was lost in the complete and utter lust that was slowly devouring then both. He wanted nothing more than to take Draco right here right now, not even caring about the consequences.

"Mmm… Harry" Draco called his name softy. "Harry!" Then louder. Then he began to shake Harry's shoulder forcefully.

"HARRY!" Bellowed Ron down Harry's ear. He jumped in shock as he found himself sitting at the Gryffindor table with Ron and Hermione. Not in the bathrooms. Not with Draco. No, just here. Oh well, Harry sighed and waved away his friend's worried looks.

Ron finished his potato mountain and stood up. Wiping his mouth with the back of his sleeve, earning a disproving look for Hermione, he grabbed his bag and slung it sluggishly over his shoulder. He grunted at the other two and began making his way towards the staircase. Determined not to be left alone the other two scurried after him. Ron began telling some tedious Quidditch story about how the quaffle slipped straight between his legs.

"Oh!" Ron exclaimed half way through his story, relieving the other two from the slow torturous ending. "I left my quill back in the great hall, you two go on ahead I'll catch up" He began running down the stairs four at a time. "Wait Ron! Don't leave us al-" Hermione watched in horror as he disappeared, then turned slowly to face Harry.

Harry stood, his head facing the floor shielding himself from Hermione's wide eyes.

"Harry…" Hermione started.

"Come on. Lets go" Harry began walking away hands shoved in pockets. Hermione watched him go and felt a great tug on her heart. "Harry!" she jumped forward and wrapped her arms around his body from behind. They both stood silently. "It's ok. I understand" Hermione whispered. Harry stiffened. "You…understand?" He asked quietly. "Yes" She nuzzled into his back.

Harry spun around, throwing Hermione off him in the process. "You understand?!" He yelled. "You don't understand anything! You think you're so clever with your books and your grades but you don't know anything!" Harry glared at her. His heart was begging him to apologise, even his head was agreeing. But the beast inside of him was roaring madder then ever. Hermione stared with eyes filled to the brim with tears. He stared and suddenly felt a pang of regret tugging at his heart. Even the beats quietened down.

He opened his mouth hoping the words would fall into place of their own accord. But no words came. Ron came running up behind them, his pounding feet and panting breath the only real thing there.

"Hey thanks for waiting" he panted. He raised his head from the crouched position he had been in and looked from Hermione to Harry. "What's happened?!" he asked panic in his voice at the sight of a crying Hermione.

"Nothing" Harry said, his eyes not leaving Hermiones. He turned on his heel and walked away leaving the other two stood silently behind him.


End file.
